


В позе лотоса

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Mini, NC17, Philosophy, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, UST, marvel slash, Айронстрэндж, Марвел, Стивен Стрэндж, Тони Старк - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Тони не знает, как избавиться от кошмаров после событий эры Альтрона, и помочь ему в этом может только один человек. Богом забытая обитель, тишина и медитации, неотвратимость будущего и одна ночь на двоих.





	В позе лотоса

**_С_** вет гаснет. Темнота не густая, можно различить очертания мебели и предметов, даже висящий под потолком огромной лаборатории разбитый корабль Читаури. На противоположной стене вспыхивает лампа, остатки корабля отбрасывают пугающие тени. В темноте они проходят в движение и оживают, словно возвращаются из мира мёртвых. Тони осторожно спускается по ступеням, поднимает голову и замирает, рассматривая то, что несколько лет назад едва не поглотило Нью-Йорк. Он тяжело дышит и идёт дальше, туда, где на обломках города лежат тела его друзей: Халка пронзило копьё, Наташа разбилась о камни, над ней склонился застреленный из собственного лука Клинт, Тор повержен, Стив пал и его щит разбит. 

Все мертвы.

Тони выдыхает и делает шаг назад. Руки дрожат, дыхание перехватывает, и он хочет сбежать, но некуда. Вместо этого он склоняется над Стивом, слышит его последние слова и, поражённый ужасом, понимает взгляд. К Земле стремятся сотни подобных кораблей. Земля обречена. Конец близок.

Тони распахивает глаза и резко поднимается. Больше нет ни лаборатории, ни трупов, ни жутких кораблей. Он один, в тёмной комнате, в обители, где никто и никогда его не потревожит и не услышит. Сжав генератор на груди, Тони сутулит спину и тяжело дышит, от испарины рубашка неприятно липнет к телу. 

В окно светит луна, рисуя на полу кельи небольшую дорожку. Тони спускает с кровати ноги, касается босыми пальцами холодного покрытия, встаёт и делает шаг в сторону балкона.

— Город пустой, там нечего искать.

Тони едва заметно вздрагивает, когда слышит эти слова за спиной. Он оборачивается, всматривается в темноту, но не различает силуэт второго присутствующего тут человека. Он в обители, где никто и никогда его не потревожит и не услышит, никто, кроме одного.

— Мы не договаривались, что ты будешь подсматривать, Док, — привычно отшучивается Тони. — Повезло тебе, что я предпочитаю спать в штанах, а не нагишом.

— Ты кричал.

Стивен Стрэндж делает шаг, появляясь из тени. На нём самом лёгкие брюки и старая затёртая футболка, а ноги босы. От такой метаморфозы (о, где пафосный безвкусный наряд, где мамка-плащ) Тони даже моргает.

— А так можно было? — спрашивает он, указывая пальцем. — Без пафоса и ярких красок?

— Ты кричал, — повторяет Стивен. — Громко.

— Приснилось, что все бургерные по стране закрыли. — Тони ведёт в воздухе пальцами, очерчивая границы этой самой страны. — Представляешь? Конец бургерам. 

Стивен вздыхает, устало трёт переносицу, затем движется по лунной дорожке и выходит на балкон. Тони следует за ним, жадно вдыхает прохладный ночной воздух, облокачивается на перила и смотрит на старый заброшенный заснеженный город. В окружении гор дома, растянувшиеся от храма до перевала, кажутся маленькими, почти игрушечными. В этой забытой смертными тибетской обители только они и духи предков. На улице морозно, а на открытом балконе тепло, как и в самом здании. Магия.

— Я не прошу твоего доверия, — говорит Стивен, нарушая тишину, — но напоминаю, что это ты захотел остаться со мной один на один...

— Ради медитаций, — добавляет Тони.

— Чтобы избавиться от кошмаров...

— От стресса.

— Тогда прямо сейчас можешь уходить. Я не психотерапевт...

— А нейрохирург.

Стивен смотрит на него холодно и долго. Он молчит, и Тони тоже. Тишина начинает давить. 

— Эти стены не терпят фальши, — говорит Стрэндж. 

— Это я ещё не пел, вот где будет фальшь.

Стивен раздражённо выдыхает, разворачивается и уходит. Тони смотрит ему вслед, не зная, что сказать, как остановить и как себя вести; вокруг сгущается темнота, и он начинает видеть проклятые корабли. Они приближаются к тибетской пустоши, готовые вот-вот атаковать, а Тони один, совсем один среди покрытых снегом вершин. 

— Я не могу об этом говорить! — раздражённо кричит он и сжимает пальцами перила балкона. — Это будет звучать глупо, детский лепет... даже жалко, а жалость мне не нужна... — Тони замолкает, понимая, что Стивен ушёл и не слышит его исповедь.

— Жалость? — Голос Стрэнджа раздаётся над самым ухом, и Тони вздрагивает. — При чём тут жалость?

— Прекрати так появляться, — просит Тони, обернувшись. — При чём тут жалость? Хочешь знать при чём? — спрашивает он и натянуто улыбается. — А при том, что величайший герой Земли боится, Док! Боится так сильно, что не спит ночами, боится так, что едва не сошёл с ума, когда пришёл Мандарин. Боится, как жалкий трус, которому проще убежать, чем продолжить драться. И не находит смелости рассказать об этом вслух!

Стивен смотрит на него всё так же внимательно. На бледном лице мага нет ни тени усталости, словно не его среди ночи разбудил довольно шумный гость. Тони отвечает таким же долгим взглядом и думает, что в обычной одежде Стивен выглядит по-домашнему просто. И говорить с ним так проще, когда нет делений на Верховного мага и Мстителя. Когда они просто Стивен и Тони. 

— Я могу увидеть образы, тебе и не придётся говорить, — поясняет Стивен. — Ты ничего не почувствуешь. 

— Нет, так не пойдёт. — Тони нервно мотает головой и закусывает губу. 

— Почему? Не зря же ты пришёл за помощью к Верховному магу.

— Я пришел не к магу, — отвечает Тони и вскидывает голову. — Не к магу, Стивен, понимаешь?

Стивен молчит, приятно удивлённый подобным откровением. Они знакомы не так давно, но эти слова стоят дорого. И скажи их Старк раньше, Стивен не стал бы даже спорить, сразу взял бы его сюда. Но споры в прошлом. Теперь же он кивает и делает шаг к Тони, поднимает руку и мягко касается его виска.

— Я не полезу в те образы, но могу навести в сознании порядок. Расслабься.

Тони прикрывает глаза и чувствует, как сухие пальцы прикасаются к виску, как невесомо это касание, и как приятно они согревают теплом. Хочется прижаться лицом к ладони, чтобы так же грело, чтобы успокаивало, чтобы ушло утомившее его напряжение. В городе никого, только духи и парящие в воздухе воспоминания прошлого. И только двое живых не спят, только они не могут даже ночью угомониться в обители покоя и тишины.

— Сколько мыслей, — произносит Стивен, прикрыв глаза. — Ты блуждаешь, Тони. В твоей душе и голове нет покоя, ты запутался.

— Какой уж там покой, Док, — усмехается Тони. — Об этом я и не мечтаю. Хоть иногда бы высыпаться, да не бросаться на людей. Просто не бояться закрывать глаза и засыпать без света. Я как ребёнок оставляю на ночь лампу.

— Не как ребёнок, а как человек, узревший тьму. Думаешь, после встречи с Дормамму мне хорошо спалось? Сейчас станет легче, я научу тебя, — обещает Стрэндж и убирает пальцы от виска Тони. — Садись. Прямо на пол. Правую пятку на левое бедро, левую — на правое. Не смотри так, обычная поза лотоса.

— Прости, староват я для таких экспериментов, — улыбается Тони, но всё же садится и складывает ноги как может.

— Сосредоточься на моём голосе, — просит Стивен, и это даётся Тони легко. Приятные низкие нотки Стрэнджа успокаивают и заставляют прислушиваться, ловить каждое слово. — Цветок лотоса занимает особое место в древневосточной религии, — поясняет Стивен, кладёт тёплые ладони на плечи Тони, разминает их и разводит, заставляя его расправить спину, затем приподнимает пальцами его подбородок. — В Древнем Египте лотос, растущий по берегам Нила, сравнивали со Вселенной, с троном для Богов. 

— С меня, знаешь ли, хватит проблем от Вселенной... — говорит Тони, и Стивен щёлкает пальцами. Тони с удивлением понимает, что не может раскрыть рта.

— Просил же, — строго произносит Стивен. — Ещё вчера попросил тебя больше молчать и слушать. Ты просил помощи не у мага, но у человека. Так начни его слушать, Тони. Не воспринимай это за слабость или беспомощность, тут нет никого, только ты и я. Не ты один испытываешь стресс. Думаешь, твои друзья нет? Но у них есть кто-то, а у тебя сегодня я. Пропусти сейчас через себя всю боль, получи все удары, от которых ты уворачиваешься, чтобы пасть и подняться, а на поле боя больше не испытывать страха. Думаешь, другим не бывает страшно? Бывает, Тони, и это делает нас живыми людьми. Ты заблудился во тьме, я протягиваю руку, но ты её отталкиваешь.

Тони слушает и даже задерживает дыхание. Да, он заблудился, и да, ему стыдно признаться. Он всегда сильный, он всегда первый, он не имеет права страдать. Но сейчас они тут одни. Открыть свои страхи, свою душу Стрэнджу кажется чем-то унизительным и неправильным (едва ли отец хоть кому-то жаловался, да?). Стивен опускается на одно колено, снова приподнимает его лицо за подбородок мягким касанием и добавляет:

— Я пережил это, Тони. Ты пришёл именно ко мне, потому что я тоже однажды пал и едва ли не на коленях умолял о помощи. Тебе же достаточно просто начать слушать.

Он замолкает, давая Тони время. Тот напряжён, на его висках проступает испарина от волнения, но внезапно плечи опускаются, всё тело расслабляется. Тони кивает и чувствует, что может говорить.

— Что ж, Док... — выдыхает он хрипло, — что там про лотос и вселенную?

Стивен улыбается первой маленькой победе.

— Мы сейчас в тибетской обители, — напоминает он. — Тут считали, что именно цветок лотоса означает высшее духовное знание. — Стивен помогает Тони правильно поднять руки и сложить пальцы указательным к большому, остальные в сторону. — Запомнил? Пока опусти их на колени, сначала научу дышать. Представь, что ты испуган. Очень сильно испуган, как после кошмара. 

Тони снова напрягается. Вдохнув, выдохнув, он прикрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на пугающих образах.

— Дыши и наблюдай за своим телом при вдохе и выдохе. Почувствуй, как поднимаются и опускаются плечи, но не расширяй грудную клетку. — Стивен кладёт руку на его грудь и слегка давит, и от этого прикосновения Тони едва не вздрагивает, до того волнительно странным оно оказывается. — Да, так. Чувствуешь, как ты скован? А теперь подумай о чём-то приятном. Например, о том, что ты приезжаешь на базу Мстителей и видишь свою команду. Давай, давай... вот, включается брюшной отдел, и ты расслабляешься. Продолжай дышать так.

Стивен садится напротив Тони, складывает руки. Тони дышит, старается расслабиться, и даже теряется во времени и пространстве. Его приятно качает, тело не затекает и парит (Стивен применяет магию?), но внезапно снова видит те же картинки: разрушенные города, мёртвые друзья и новое — кровь на его руках. И голос, пугающий и глубокий, зовущий его, голос, доносящийся из холодных глубин бесконечного космоса, и видит ослепляющий блеск камней. Тони распахивает глаза, когда Стивен взволнованно сжимает его плечо.

— Они все мертвы, — задыхаясь произносит Тони, хватаясь за Стрэнджа, как за последнюю опору. — Все они. И Тор, и Нат, и Бэннер... а города в руинах! И читаури, огромные армии, и это всё...

— Кошмар Ванды? — спрашивает Стивен, растирая ладонью его плечо. — Это она послала видение?

— Она, но... — Тони запнулся, — она и сама не ожидала, что я это увижу. А если это не просто мой тайный страх, Док?.. Если это наше будущее?.. Ты можешь видеть будущее?

— Чисто теоретически — да. Но предпочту его не видеть. Любая попытка его изменить...

— Сделает лишь хуже, знаю, — раздражённо кивает Тони, — но если это правда?

— Мы будем готовы, — обещает Стрэндж. — А сейчас позволь помочь навести порядок в твоей голове.

— Незачем тебе в это лезть, — отмахивается Тони и вытирает со лба капельки пота. — Ничего хорошего там нет. 

— Я просто разложу всё по полочкам. Помогу убрать лишнее, сделать акцент на хорошем... 

— А если я буду погибать в этом, м? — с вызовом спрашивает Тони. — Перестану себя контролировать и начну тонуть в потоке этих липких чёрных вод? Что тогда? Полезешь следом?

— Полезу следом.

Стивен говорит это более чем серьёзно. Тони даже замолкает, откровенно изумлённый таким ответом. Затем кивает, и Стивен мягко обхватывает ладонями его голову. Помочь упорядочить мысли — совсем не сложно, особенно, когда человек для тебя открыт. Стивен успокаивает, Стивен смягчает, Стивен убирает страхи. Он старается помочь, не изменить то, что движет Старком, но подарить ему покой и тишину. После недолгой процедуры Тони уходит, чтобы принять душ и успокоиться. Стивен даёт ему эту передышку.

Смыв с кожи пот и переодевшись, Тони внезапно осознаёт, что ему и правда стало легче. Даже дышится лучше, полной грудью, не как прежде, и позвоночник не болит из-за постоянного напряжения в спине. Страхи отступают, в голове не звенит и не гудит. Кажется, сегодня он точно может уснуть спокойно. Но вместо этого Тони приходит на балкон, где всё так же на полу сидит Стивен Стрэндж. Он, развернувшись к городу, созерцает дома, припорошённые снегом.

— Иди лучше спать, — советует Стивен. — Ведь стало лучше?

— Стало. Завтра вернёмся к медитациям и упражнениям?

— Да. И без какой-либо магической помощи. Потому что человек, сидящий в позе лотоса хотя бы пятнадцать минут в день...

— Уничтожает все грехи и быстро достигает мокши и избавления от всех страданий, — заученно заканчивает Тони. — Ты хороший учитель, а я, как оказалось, неплохой ученик. 

Стивен улыбается едва заметно, но Тони замечает. Он подходит к нему и садится рядом, молчит, наслаждается видом и спокойной тишиной. 

В воздухе пахнет Стивеном, он везде и во всем, в стенах, в тумане, в ночном полумраке, словно сам город дышит только им. Тони прикрывает глаза и растворяется в этом ощущении; ему кажется, он слышит, как бьётся сердце сидящего рядом человека. Он подвигает руку, задевая чужие пальцы своими. Стивен не отстраняется. Тогда Тони поднимает его руку и прижимает к своей щеке, жадно ловит чужое тепло. Он проводит носом по ладони Стивена и слышит его напряжённый выдох. Тут только они. Только вдвоём.

— Почему не убираешь шрамы? — спрашивает Тони, опустив руку Стивена и проведя большим пальцем по линиям тонких многочисленных шрамов.

— Потому что это моя память, — отвечает тот, переплетая их пальцы. — И мой второй день рождения. У тебя было так же, и ты тоже оставил шрам, — добавляет он и кладёт ладонь на грудь Тони.

Старк кивает, вспоминая те дни, которые провёл в плену террористов. Гордец, подонок, мерзавец. И очень важный урок, преподнесённый самой судьбой. Тони помнит это и больше не боится делить с кем-то свои страхи и боль.

Он придвигается к Стивену, они долго смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Тони наконец-то наклоняется, прижимается к его губам. Короткое первое прикосновение (уместно ли это здесь вообще?), и Стивен отвечает медленно, очень осторожно, словно до этого между ними не вспыхивали молнии, не было тех самых намёков, словно до этого они и не подозревали о взаимном желании (не из-за этого ли Док так боялся уединиться с Тони Старком? Не из-за этого ли были те долгие споры?). Тони отстраняется, жадно вдыхает и смотрит в светлые глаза Стивена, ищет там ответы, а когда находит, прижимается плотнее, уже не стесняясь своего напора. Его потряхивает, в крови растёт уровень адреналина, руки предательски трясутся от волнения и возбуждения одновременно. Пока Стивен не успевает передумать, Тони стягивает его рубашку, нащупывает шнуровку на брюках. Он хочет быть ближе, он хочет брать и чувствовать больше, и это желание оказывается полностью взаимным. Разве они не заслужили минуту покоя и тепла?

Стивен тихо произносит его имя, затем ещё раз и ещё, прижимается губами к ключице, целует шею, прикасается кончиком языка. Он решается на первое объятие и раскрывается наравне с Тони, но всё же сдерживается, стараясь воззвать к голосу разума. 

— Тут не время и не место, — шепчет он между поцелуями.

— Не стоит стыдиться духов, — тихо отвечает Тони. — Они своё от жизни получили, наша очередь. 

И чёрт бы их побрал, этих магов, но Стивен раздевает Тони намного быстрее, перехватывая инициативу. Его руки решительно и властно изучают чужое тело: именно изучают, очерчивают, запоминают, трогают, возвращаются. Тони не ругает себя за слабость, он впервые открывается (чёртова магия), он впервые не боится, и он впервые настолько свободен. Обнимает Стивена, жадно целует, умоляет забрать боль и указать путь, стать проводником и духовным наставником. Он всё же самый плохой ученик.

А Стивен думает, что так себе из него вышел учитель. Его тело абсолютно иного мнения. Он чувствует, что именно нравится Тони, и продолжает: прикасается к груди, проводит кончиками пальцев по подтянутому животу, вызывая мурашки, и запускает руку под пояс брюк. Тони вздрагивает и сдаёт последние позиции. Никогда прежде он не был ни с кем из команды, никогда прежде ничего такого он не одобрял. Но сегодня Стивен не маг и не Мститель, он просто Стивен. Его прикосновения обжигают и раскрывают, заставляют забыть о недавних мучительных ночных кошмарах. Не желая сдавать, Тони тянет брюки Стивена вниз, затем и бельё, чтобы сравнять счёт и вернуть себе позицию. 

И всё же, когда они оба уже раздеты, он боится опустить взгляд. Боится рассмотреть и насладиться чужим телом, увидеть, как стоит собственный член. И прикрывает глаза, когда прикосновения Стивена к плечу и груди заставляют его плавиться в медленной неге. Сердцебиение и пульс зашкаливают, руки дрожат, а тело вновь покрывается испариной. После придётся снова идти в душ. Возможно, не в одиночку. 

Тони водит по чужому телу руками, отвечает на поцелуи, ощущает, как напрягаются чужие мышцы. Каждый из них то напирает, то отступает, но прекратить не может никто. Слишком поздно, пусть даже эта область ещё не изучена. Они справятся вместе, научат друг друга, поделятся опытом израненного пути. 

Стивен громко выдыхает, стоит лишь Тони набраться смелости и опустить пальцы на его член (о, победа, он делает это первым). 

— С этим будет проблема, — говорит Стивен.

Тони поднимает на него опьянённый взгляд и не сразу понимает, о чём идёт речь. 

— Ты о... что же ты как маленький, Док, — отвечает он, не скрывая усмешку, — есть много способов.

Тони перехватывает его руку и устраивает на собственном члене. Пальцы Стивена подрагивают, но он сжимает их, привыкая к ощущениям. Тони отвечает тем же, и последние сомнения вышибает, как пробку из бутылки. Ночь подчиняется им, ветер затихает, за защитным куполом над храмом моросит снег. А они двигают руками, задают темп, жадно вдыхают запах друг друга, слышат лишь стоны и забывают об ужасах минувших дней.

Стивен крепко прижимает к себе Тони свободной рукой, притягивает максимально плотно, словно они — единое целое. Тот вовсе не против: он вбирает жар тела любовника, сосредотачивается на тягучем ощущении внизу живота, жадно втягивает воздух и на очередном движении руки столь желанного любовника достигает оргазма. Стивен, не выдерживая происходящего, кончает следом.

Они ещё некоторое время лежат на полу, не ощущая холода (опять магия?), и Тони прикрывает глаза, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Его пальцы переплетены с пальцами Стрэнджа. Их ждёт тёплый душ и уютная кровать. Этот небольшой отпуск принадлежит только им. 

— Но завтра, — произносит Стивен, борясь с сонливостью, — медитации и...

— И уничтожение грехов, да-да — перебивает Тони. — Да, Док, мы сегодня нагрешили. И кто знает, может, не в последний раз. Что? Времени у нас много.

Времени у них остаётся мало. Прости меня, прости, шепчет Стивен, когда сдерживает губительные воды, а Тони остаётся один на один в бою с гигантом после пяти лет мучительного одиночества. Кто же мог знать, что кошмары окажутся вещими?.. Прости меня, времени больше нет. И всего один шанс из четырнадцати миллионов. Один шанс и одна ночь в далёком заброшенном тибетском городке.


End file.
